User talk:Icecream18
Welcome to Icecream's Epic Talk page! Welcome to my talk page! If you want, you can leave me a message! I promise to send you a response! Also, ignore the no swearing rule. I wrote that back when swearing was banned. Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 PS. *messes with Raven*}} Question Why are you doing this? You leave and enter and leave without actually staying and discussing things and you are making it madd difficult for something so trivial. THEN you delete my info from your buddy list, like what even ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll try and get your requests done soon now I'm finally on my Summer Break!}} Also, here's the request I forgot to post. }} okay --I'm in despair! The fact that we need signatures has left me in despair! (talk) 13:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ey }} im still here idk when you left that message but im resonding now so deal with it Hollie:loves:mysims :D (talk) 13:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahem }} If you want to know me better my favorite colors are purple and black, my favorite sims are Violet, Buddy, Beebee and Yuki. My favorite sims game is Mysims Kingdom. Milky85 (talk) 01:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC) My Mistakes I solved the problem. You can now make the userboxes.Cmv2003 (talk) 21:44, March 6, 2014 (UTC) What The Whaat? I would love to be on your buddy list. Sorry I didn't read your message you left me on my talk page. I was so lazy. Cmv2003 (talk) 20:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) }} Out in the Woods Wanna come over to the wiki? I plan on editing today! Corey785 (talk) 20:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm on my NOOK and can hold down on the new messages and can then see the link on it. Even if you tricked me once.Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Did Tardsgirl give you the right to use the Banned Ned Flanders userbox?- You Know Who We have no enemiesz~ Deleted it :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:55, December 30, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Channel Hi! Do you have a Skype account or Facebook account that I could PM you the password with? --Dentface (talk) 20:06, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I like us better when we're wasted~ Hey, I just checked out the blog and it apparently doesn't exist anymore? Did you delete everything off the page? Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) out of style~ FULLY NODED FOR AI! remember me?}} I'd give you something but I forgot all of the non-smily templates...but good luck with that MySims problem. Could be a scratch on the disc? }} <---Relevant smily is relevant Lol you should update that New Messages prank, they changed the notification color. Just sayin'.}} Not sure I believe that.}} I know I'm far from perfect nothing like your entourage.. Here! Also, Out in The Mountains will be published this summer. :) The Trichromatic Theory I loved Tom and Jen. Kitty and Emma wee funny too! I also love Taylor and Kelly. They are adorable. The goths are supposed to get better and I just LOVE their designs, so I have high hopes for them. 'It's all over your ' 00:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC)totaldramalego I bet my life on you~ Comments are disabled? -Heron EDIT: Nvm fixed it I'm really sorry but we've got guests coming round tonight so I won't be able to come on then. Could you message me on a dead wiki elsewhere and I'll reply as soon as I can get on? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2015 (UTC) }} This RR background looks EXACTLY like the beach in MySims Agents DS. Have you played it? Do you agree? Link: DAYUM KK bye 'You couldn't buy a loaf of moldy bread ' 18:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC)totaldramalego Consider it burned :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:24, September 28, 2015 (UTC) }} Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on~ Don't be so hard on yourself~ Those Champagne Kisses~ So many people have said that to me xD I'll definitely look into it at some point - probably once school's calmed down. I'll let you know if I get it though :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:38, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days~ Why do you ask? }} }} Updated the list, you can now add a picture and text about you :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 00:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Everybody wanna steal my girl~ Of course you can, it'd be a nice change for the wiki even if it is quiet as Potterfan1997 (talk) 00:24, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hikari Does it matter how I post a pic of my Sim character? I don't have the PC game, and I mostly just play on the Wii. --BrainyxBat (talk) Thanks for the help! But just out of curiosity, how can I take a screenshot of the Wii games without having to use my iPod, so they look more clear? --BrainyxBat (talk) Okay, thanks! --BrainyxBat (talk) Blondie's Cookie Bank P.S. I also kind of need to know the specifications of the requests you want done, so that I can do them. Thanks Ｑｕｂｉｔ 21:11, December 15, 2017 (UTC) えぐ Where has the time gone?? }} }} Hey IC, Sorry for the super delayed response, I literally haven't been online in ages ahaha just wanted to say thanks for the birthday message, it's nice you still remember :) Thanks for keeping everything ticking over here, it was such a big part of all our lives for so long, nice to know someone is looking after all the memories still :) Josh Hey Hey! SO I x'ed out of chat by accident, when I realized I did that, you were gone. Didn't mean to ghost you! Thanks again for setting this up! - Dent Trying to remember how to use a talk page LOL "Oh wow, I don't even know what to say. It's been so many years, but hey, I might be able to stop in, if this is legit. The link you sent doesn't seem to be working, though." - That was the message I sent on my own talk page in response to you upon finally seeing your invite tonight, lol. Anyway, here's the proper response. I found the blog, and I'd love to please my armies of fans if I can, lol :P Can I ask you to remind me of who you were? I am sorry if we talked a lot, but though you username does sound somewhat familiar, I can't say I can connect much to it. But either way, thank you for the message. I'm surprised to hear there was a surge in usage at the Wiki after I left, that's interesting. And I'm especially surprised to hear people were talking about me like I'm some kind of legend, haha! Also, Blanky misses me, too?! That's honestly such a sweet thing to hear. You'll have to fill me in some more! I'll definitely try to make it, as weird and kind of unreal as this all feels, haha. I don't think I have any plans the 28th, so that might work, once we figure out a time. Oh, and I'll probably need a reminder :P Game-fanatic (talk) 05:56, November 13, 2018 (UTC) What time is hard to say for sure, but I’d probably be able to go on at some point between 12:00 pm and 2:00 am PST. --Game-fanatic (talk) 01:13, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Scoped and dropped! I Have A Favor